homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Marilyn Palmer
'''Marilyn "Maz" Palmer (also Bryant, Fisher & Chambers) '''is the wife of John Palmer and the ex-wife of Phil Bryant and Donald Fisher. She's the ex-girlfriend of Martin Dibble, Adam Cameron, Steven Matheson, Sid Walker and Danny Braxton. She's also the mother of Bryon Fisher, and the adoptive mother of Jett James. She's the stepmother to Donald's children, Bobby Simpson, Alan and Rebecca Fisher and John's daughter, Shandi Palmer. Marilyn and her husband, John has fostered many young teens like their adoptive son, Jett James, Skye Peters, Jordan Walsh, Raffy Morrison and Ty Anderson. Storylines' '''1989-2001' Marilyn arrives in Summer Bay from Sydney to see her boyfriend, Lance Smart (Peter Vroom).2 When Lance hires a boat to impress her, he takes the wrong one and crashes it into Alf Stewart's boat. Marilyn and Lance go missing, but Lance comes back okay and he tells his friends that Marilyn went back to the city. She comes back a few days later and tells Lance that she is going to stay and get a job. Lance thinks they are moving too fast and Marilyn tells him that she going on a date with his housemate, Martin Dibble (Craig Thompson) instead. Marilyn dumps Lance and moves into a hotel, but Lance wins her back when he gets her a job at The Diner. However, Marilyn begins working for Morag Bellingham (Cornelia Frances) instead. Lance introduces Marilyn to his mother, Colleen (Lyn Collingwood). When they start to get on too well, Lance becomes scared and breaks up with Marilyn. He then asks her to pretend she broke up with him, so Colleen does not come down hard on him. Colleen then believes that Marilyn broke Lance's heart.2 Marilyn dates Adam Cameron (Mat Stevenson), before meeting and marrying Phil Bryant.2 Phil's teenage daughter, Toni, initially dislikes Marilyn as she is much younger than her father. Marilyn leaves the Bay with Phil, but three years later she returns and reveals that she has separated from Phil. She then opens and works in her own Hair and Beauty Salon. Marilyn becomes friends with Steven Matheson (Adam Willits) and they eventually begin a relationship.2 However, it does not last and they decide to just be friends. Marilyn decides to go back to school and she meets the Principal, Donald Fisher. They begin a relationship, which shocks the locals as Donald is twice Marilyn's age. They eventually get engaged and marry.2 Marilyn longs to have a child, but she has a miscarriage and is told that she is sterile. She decides to undergo surgery to conceive and she later becomes pregnant. After visiting Vinnie Patterson to get an astrology reading, Marilyn goes into labour two weeks early. Vinnie finds her and drives Marilyn to the hospital. Complications develop with the birth and Marilyn is put under anaesthetic, so doctors can perform a cesarean. Marilyn delivers a baby boy, but she is upset that she was not awake for the birth and that Donald missed it. To show her gratitude to Vinnie, Marilyn names the baby, Byron Vincent. Marilyn struggles with post natal depression and she leaves Donald and Byron. When she returns a few months later, she discovers that Donald has hired a nanny and becomes jealous of her. She later recovers and grows to love her son. Months later, Byron is diagnosed with liver cancer and Marilyn's marriage starts to break up. She and Donald find out about a treatment for Byron in America and they leave the bay. During the trip, Byron dies, which leaves Marilyn heartbroken and she lets Donald go back to Australia alone.2 In 2001, Donald goes to London for a book launch and thinks he sees Marilyn. She later turns up at his book reading and when she runs from the room, Donald chases after her. Marilyn apologises to him and gets on a train. She calls him the next day and they meet up. Marilyn tells him that she has become a childminder to get over Byron. They talk and decide to end their marriage. Donald later learns that Marilyn has cancer and flies to London to support her.33 2010-present Marilyn is driving back to the Bay, when she is forced to swerve her car after seeing Justin Jefferies (Matthew Walker) walking along the road covered in blood. Marilyn drives Justin to the hospital and then goes to find Alf at the Surf Club. He is happy to see her and he suggests that she stays at his house as she is almost family. Marilyn tells him that she has returned to the Bay for the foreseeable future. Miles, Romeo Smith (Luke Mitchell) and Nicole Franklin are overwhelmed by Marilyn and her new age ideas at first, but they get used to living with her. Marilyn starts having strange dreams about Miles' imaginary friend, Rabbit (Mitzi Ruhlman), and she later dreams about Byron. She tells Alf about her dreams, but he thinks she is taking them too seriously. She encourages Miles to get help. Marilyn reveals that she is ill and Alf and Miles ask her to help out in the bait shop as a distraction. However, she chooses to use the office space to open a fortune telling business instead. Colleen is not happy about the business and she writes to the Coastal News about it. Marilyn is upset, until Miles brings her first customers, Nicole and Penn Graham (Christian Clark), along. Marilyn meets Sid Walker at the hospital and she gives him her business card. They go on a date and then begin a relationship. Marilyn supports Nicole after she breaks up with Penn and Sid's son, Dexter (Charles Cottier) develops a crush on her. Marilyn encourages Sid to talk to Dexter about his feelings for her. Marilyn's best friend, Mitzy arrives in town and tells Marilyn that she knows the time, day and month of her death. Sid does not believe Mitzy and Marilyn is not happy that he is not taking it seriously. Mitzy tells Marilyn that she has lung cancer and she later dies from a stroke. Sid asks Marilyn to move in with him and his children. As her end date draws closer, Marilyn decides to give away her possessions and make goodbye DVDs, which makes Sid uncomfortable. On the day of death, Marilyn sees a pram fall into the water and she jumps in to rescue the baby. She starts to drown and Sid finds her and manages to revive her. Nicole tells Marilyn that she is pregnant and Marilyn later offers to adopt the baby. Marilyn comes to the belief that Sid and Roo Stewart fancy each other. Nicole becomes fed up of Marilyn trying to take over and Marilyn apologises, realising that she needs to think of Nicole too. Nicole gives birth on the beach and Marilyn meets her and the baby at the hospital. Marilyn takes the baby boy and she and Sid name him George. Marilyn bonds with the baby and she holds a naming ceremony for him. Nicole later decides that she wants George back, devastating Marilyn. Marilyn takes George and decides to go to London, but Roo talks her into giving George back to Nicole. Marilyn and Sid's relationship suffers and they break up. Marilyn moves back into Summer Bay House and she decides to become a hairdresser again to raise some money. Marilyn becomes upset when Sid tells her that he is seeing Roo. The two women argue, but eventually call a truce. Following a tarot card reading for Elijah Johnson (Jay Laga'aia), Marilyn briefly believes they should be together romantically. Sid opens up to Marilyn and reveals that he has another daughter called Sasha(Demi Harman). Elijah later introduces Sasha to Marilyn and she asks for a job. Marilyn supports Irene Roberts after she is diagnosed with breast cancer. Marilyn begins working at The Diner to help cover Irene's shifts and she helps organise a pink ribbon fund-raiser for her. Marilyn encourages Roo to give Harvey Ryan (Marcus Graham) another chance. After John Palmer moves in, Marilyn and Roo become annoyed with his irritating habits. They stage an intervention and encourage him to become a better housemate. Marilyn worries about Colleen after Lance reveals he is moving to Las Vegas and her caravan is robbed. Marilyn helps clean things up and she finds a winning lottery ticket, which she gives to Colleen and convinces her to spend the money wisely. Marilyn realises that Colleen just wants to be near Lance and she calls him on her behalf. Lance invites his mother to Las Vegas and Marilyn and Roo throw her a leaving party. A week later, Marilyn is mugged on her way home by Jett James. She decides not to press charges when Jett apologises. Marilyn befriends Danny Braxton (Andy McPhee) and he later takes her out for dinner. When Danny goes missing. Marilyn becomes worried. She is later upset when she hears he has died during a robbery. Despite this, Marilyn organises a funeral for him. When John's wife Gina (Sonia Todd) dies of a brain aneurysm, Marilyn supports him through his grief and realises that she has feelings for John. Her friends dissuade her from asking him out as he is still grieving for Gina, but they eventually admit their feelings for each other and also go into business together. When John's adopted son Jett finds out about the relationship he is uncomfortable but eventually warms to Marilyn. Marilyn and John get engaged and marry. At the reception, Jett asks them to adopt him and they agree. The adoption is finalised a couple of weeks later. After Jett leaves for military school, Marilyn and John try to become foster parents, but are initially turned down because of Marilyn's history with Nicole's son. While opening the Diner one morning, Marilyn notices some spilt water and mops it up. She mops the water towards some live wires and receives an electric shock. She is rushed to the hospital and placed in a coma. When she wakes up, she suffers from amnesia and loses twenty years worth of memories. She believes she is still married to Donald and does not recognise John at all. Irene, Leah and Roo try to help her, and Marilyn moves in with Irene while she recovers. John takes Marilyn out on a date, but his stories make her remember Sid and not him. John is close to giving up when Marilyn suddenly remembers their wedding day. Once recovered, Marilyn and John decide to renew their wedding vows. However, Marilyn suffers doubts and tells John about her desire to travel overseas. John accepts Marilyn's decision and gives her a plane ticket. Marilyn then changes her mind about the vow renewal and they go through with the ceremony. Afterwards, Marilyn says goodbye to John and leaves to travel around the world. When John learns she has broken her leg while in Italy, he flies out to support her. He returns a few weeks later, while Marilyn continues on to her next destination. Marilyn returns upon hearing Alf has suffered a heart attack and visits him in the hospital, where he wakes up. Marilyn's return surprises John and their friends. She expresses disappointment at having missed meeting Skye Peters (Marlo Kelly), who John briefly fostered. Marilyn tells John that she has asked for them to be placed back on the fostering program, but he is reluctant due to his bad experience with Skye. He changes his mind and they are soon given Jordan Walsh (Benny Turland) to foster. John tries too hard to bond with Jordan. Appearance Marilyn has blond hair and blue eyes. She wore bright colourful clothes and carries a purse with her. She mostly wore a lot of pink and various jewellery. Trivia * Marilyn has a huge taste of fashion and hairstyle. * Her favourite colour is pink. * Marilyn turns out to be an excellent cook, and could make delicious sweets and desserts. * Marilyn is also an excellent hair stylist and make up artist, she glamoured Selina Roberts for her lunch date with Steven Matheson, Bianca Scott for her wedding to Heath Braxton and Raffy Morrison for her 16th Birthday Party. Category:Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Female Category:1989 Characters Category:1990 Characters Category:1991 Characters Category:1992 Characters Category:1995 Characters Category:1996 Characters Category:1997 Characters Category:1998 Characters Category:1999 Characters Category:2001 Characters Category:2010 Characters Category:2011 Characters Category:2012 Characters Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:2018 Characters Category:2019 Characters Category:2020 Characters